deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Indiana jones vs Turok
Indiana jones ( Indiana jones films) vs Turok (Turok games) Who is deadliest Edges Knife vs machete: I'm not gonna evan bother giving a good reason. Edge Machete. Colt python revolver vs 9mm handgun: The handgun has a much higher clip size. Edge 9mm handgun. Lewis automatci machine gun vs Chaingun: As i said before the chaingun is much too unwireldy to be a very effective weapon. Edge Lewis automatic machine gun. Bullwhip vs Compound bow: The compound bow not only has the range advantage it can also be equipted with explosive arrows. Edge Compound bow. Who. Is. Deadliest? Indiana jones Turok Indiana jones is trekking through a swamp, his boot splattered with mud. He has heard a rumour of a strange man who has been living in the swamp who killed a fellow treasure hunter a few months ago. Indiana has decided to find this mysterious stranger and bring him too justice. Little does he know he is being watched... Turok aims his chain gun at Indiana and prepares to fire. He is tired of being hunted down for defending himself from an attack. Two bounty hunters have already tried to kill him but he displaced them easily. He waits till Indiana stops to wipe the mud off his shoes and fires. Indiana hears rustling in the trees above him and jumps behind a tree as bullets rain down on him. He pulls out his machine gun and aims it carefully at turok’s position. He opens fire hitting the massive chain gun and rendering it useless. Turok cusses and pulling out his pistol shoots the machine gun out of indiana’s hands. He jumps down from the tree and fires at indiana who is forced behind a tree again. Indiana unholsters his colt revolver and waits for turok to stop firing before peeking round the side of the tree. He sees turok fumbling with his magazine trying to put it in. Indiana jumps out and kicks the gun out of turok’s hand and fires at turok at point blank range. However his shot is way out and only scrapes turok’s shoulder. Turok laughs and pulls out his knife and, yelling a war cry, jumps forward and almost stabs indiana in the chest. Indiana throws the revolver aside and pulls out his machete and swings slashing turok’s stomach. Turok shouts in pain and lunges forward stabbing indiana in the leg. Indiana winches in pain and kicks turok pushing him back the knife remaining in his leg. Indiana swings his sword at turok who dodges out of the way. He then turns and runs off into the brush too retrieve his last weapon. Indiana pulls the knife out of his leg and throws it aside. He wipes the sweat off his brow and limps after him. He follows turok’s trail until in disappears abruptly. He looks wildly around hoping to see his opponent. But he does not think to look up. Turok is sitting on a branch above indiana bow in hand. He pulls out an arrow and aims at his unsuspecting victim. Indiana hears a whistling sound and lifts up his machete deflecting the arrow. He looks up and sees turok standing above him. Turok shouts another war cry and jumps on top of indiana. They land in a heap on the floor but indiana has lost his machete. Turok sits on tops of his and tries to stab him with arrow which indiana dodges. He then kicks turok in the face and pushes him off him. He gets too his feet and pulls out his trusty bullwhip. He hooks turok’s leg and yanks backwards tripping him up. He then lashes forward with the whip hitting turok in the chest leaving a nasty bruise. He then whips forward repeatedly leaving more bruises on turok’s body. Turok somehow manages to resist the pain and aims his bow again. He aims for indiana’s chest and fires hitting straight in the right lung. Indiana staggers back and drops his bullwhip. He clutches his chest and fall right into a hidden mine the fall snapping him like a twig. Turok stands up and hollers at the top of his voice. He then limps off to find help for his bruises. Winner Turok Expert’s opinion Turok won because of his experience fighting much harder foes. While indiana fought the same savage natives and mindless thug’s turok was fighting and beating raptors, heavily armoured troops and the mighty T.rex This round ends on thursday the 10th of march and next round is the first quater final round. Whoop Whoop Category:Blog posts